


bubble pop

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 是耶班，虽然不明显





	bubble pop

We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again


End file.
